Just Another Teenage Girl
by mrs. marshall mathers
Summary: THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE SECRET LIFE! lol Well all i can say is that she is just a normal teenager..yu will have to read it to fine out wht happenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Who I Am**

**well my names Alaia reed my life what can I say its pretty sad I lived with mom till I was sixteen. We lived in New York. When I was seventeen I moved to Brookside, Colorado to live with my dad. New York wasn't really a place for me everyone was so stuck up. My mom Penelope** ** Kendrick was a nurse at Gracie Square Hospital. As much as I love my mom and it hurts me to say this my mom had a bad attitude just like everyone else there that's probably one of the reasons am leaving to live with my dad. Another would probably have to be my step-dad Aidan Kendrick me and him get along most of the time but well i normally cant stand him. Plus my braty little step-sister Nadia. Now it will just be me and my dad Duncan Reed. I mostly look like my mom tall, tan, brown eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights, thin, and great skin, well perfect at least that's what my mom says. But, dosn't every mom. I have to disagree there i think i pretty ugly. Everyone thinks I have a low self-esteem.**

**Sorry it is so short. I will update really soon.**

**Review Please.**

**Thanks For Reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Where I Belong**

On the way to the airport my mom was talking about when I was little and all the things we did together.I thought to my self how it was before she became a nurse and married Aidan. Back then I thought I had a perfect life just me and my mom in our condo. I miss that. Then I heard my mom talking on her cell, I had to listen in. "Duncan I promise that Alaia will not be late for her plane, trust me I have flown hundreds of times. Bye Duncan she will see you when she gets there..bye." "Your father is so worried that you won't come for some idiotic reason." "Well you now him mom always worried." "Yea I guess you right." I wasn't really going to miss my mom that much. That must sound really bad but, it's true. Now I would be living in a nice house with only my dad. Plus my dad ya know is so quiet and so doesn't annoy youabout anything plus all the people are not stuck up. Everyone in Brookside are incredibly nice. I know I will have it great here.

On the plane I started to realize that I ad actually left my mom to live in a completely different place with someone i haven't lived with since I was 3. Then the piolet came onto th intercom and said that we would be landing in a couple min. I started to put my laptop and books away. By then the plane was going down. Soon we were landing. When I walked off the plane I could already tell that this was going to be a complety different place. Then I saw my dad, but who was that with him?

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo."

"Who is that?"

"Oh his is my friend Evie."

"Oh..Hi Evie!"

"Hi Alaia."

"Well we should get going, my dad said."

On the way home I was completely quiet. I was wondering if that was just my dad's friend or "HIS FRIEND." Hopefully they were nothing more than friends．　I　ｗａｓ　ｌｏｏｋｉｎｇ ｆｏｒｗａｒｄ　ｔｏ　ｌｉｖｉｎｇ　ｗｉｔｈ ｊｕｓｔ　ｍｅ　ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｄａｄ．　Ｓｏｏｎ　ｗｅ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｐｕｌｌｉｎｇ　ｉｎ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｒｉｖｅ　ｗａｙ　　Ｉ　ｈａd ｍｉｓｓｅｄ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｈｏｕｓｅ　ｓｏ ｍｕｃｈ．　Ｉｔ' s a ｓｍａｌｌ ２－ｓｔｏｒｙ　ｗｈｉｔｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｒｅｄ ｓｈｕｔｔｅｒ'ｓ．　Ｍｙ　ｏｌｄ　ｒｏｏｍ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｌｙ ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ．　Ｙａ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｗｈａｔ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ａｃｃｕａｌｌｙ　ｗａｓｎ'ｔｅｖｅｎ　ａ　ｂｅｄ．

"Ｄａｄ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｉｓ　ｍｙ　ｏｌｄ ｓｔｕｆｆ．"

"Ｏｈ　ｓｏｒｒｙ　ｋｉｄｏ　ｉ　ｈａｄ ｔｏ ｍｏｖｅ　ｉｔ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ａｔｔｉｃ ｓｏ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｐｕｔ　ｓｔｕｆｆ ｆｏｒ　ｍｙ　ｏｆｆｉｃｅ．"

"Ｙｏｕ　ｍｅａｎ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｓｌｅｅｐ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ ａｔｔｉｃ？"

"Ｙｅａ　ｂｕｔ　ｉｔ'ｓ　ｒｅａｌ　ｎｉｃｅｕｐ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ａｎｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｗｉｌｌ ｈａｖｅ　ａｌｏｔ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｐｒｉｖａｃｙand there is even a your own bathroom up there．"

"Ｉ　ｃａｎ'ｔ　ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ　ｙｏｕｒ ｍａｋｉｎｇ　ｍｅ　ｓｌｅｅｐ　ｕｐ ｔｈｅｒｅ．"

Ｉ　ｓｔｏｍｐｅｄ　ｕｐ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｅｃｏｎｄ　　ｆｌｉｇｈｔ　ｏｆ　ｓｔａｉｒｓ．Ｉ　ｍｅａｎ　　　Ｉ　ｇｕｅｓｓ　ｓｌｅｅｐｉｎｇ　ｕｐ

ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗｏｎ'ｔ　ｂｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｂａｄ．　Ｉｔ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｐｒｅｔｔｙ　ｎｉｃｅ． Ｉ　ｕｎｐａｃｋｅｄ　ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ ｌａｉｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ　ｔｏ ｒｅｓｔ．

** Sorry I have no Idea what is wrong with the font.**

**Review.**

**I really hope everyone likes it.**

**I have posted another story check it out. It's called Living A Secret Life.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mkay. I have no reviews on this story. ******

**But I will continue to update. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up on my bed. I looked around my new room. My bed was under the large window, there was a flat screen TV hanging in the center off the wall at the foot of my bed, there was a light purple rug in the middle of the floor. The walls were painted white and there were to white fluffy chairs facing the TV and a glass table sitting in front of them. The last thing I saw was a white dresser next to the wall. I needed to add some things to my room and that was a fact.**

**I got up and walked down the two flights of stairs. I must have slept threw the night because I could smell bacon and pancakes as I walked into the kitchen.**

"**Mornin pumpkin."**

"**Morning dad. So what are you doing today?"**

"**Nothing just working."**

"** well can I go into town to get some things for my room?"**

"**Sure. I will give you some money after breakfast."**

"**Ok."**

"**Here's your plate."**

"**Thanks."**

**I was accualy surprised that my dad could cook. Last time I was here the only thing he could make was toast. We both finished up out food.**

"**I will wash the dishes dad."**

**I washed the dishes and went over to couch where my dad was.**

"**Here you go Alaia."**

**He handed me a hand full of money.**

"**Thanks dad."**

**I gave him a hug and ran up the stairs. On my way to the bathroom I counted the money my dad had given me. 350 dollars. That should be enough to decorate my room. I laid it on my dresser and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. After getting out of the shower I put on a light purple robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I straightened my hair and did my make-up. I walked across the hall to my room and over to my closet. I got out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light pink tank top. I put them on and a pair of light pink high top converse. I walked down stairs.**

"**Bye…."**

**My dad wasn't there. So walked out the front door and down the steps to the sidewalk. My dad was standing to a car that had a car cover draped over it. **

"**What is that dad?"**

"**Oh. Just a little gift."**

**He said smiling.**

"**Really."**

**I walked over and took the cover off. I had been wanting that car since I turned sixteen. A brand new white BMW.**

"**Thanks you so much dad! I love it."**

"**It's not a problem, I'm just glad you're here."**

"**Can I take it to town."**

"**Of course. Its your car."**

**I jumped in the car and turned it on. I pulled out of the drive way and headed into town. On the firwst street corner there was a cute little boutique. I walked in there for a little while. I found a nice fluffy white comforter, a light purple lamp, a light purple pillow, and a long mirror to hang on my wall. I walked up to the cashier, she was young and had long wavy blond hair.**

"**Hi."**

**She said as she rang up my things.**

"**Hi"**

"**That will be $180.67"**

**I handed her 200 dollars. **

"**Here is you change. Oh and umm are you Duncan Reed's daughter?"**

"**Yes. Why?"  
"He is a friend of my fathers and has been talking about you coming for weeks now."**

"**Oh."**

**I smiled shyly and walked out to my car.**

**---**

**When I got home my dad was reading the paper at the table.**

"**Here is the change dad."**

"**Oh you can keep it I am sure you will need it."**

"**Thanks. Oh and can you go get the mirror out of the backseat of my car."**

"**Yup."**

**He folded up the paper and walked out to my car. I ran up to my room to put away the things. First I put the comforter on my bed and put the purple pillow on the bed. I had just finished putting the lamp on my dresser and pluging it in when my dad came in.**

"**Here you go."**

"**Thanks for bringing it up."**

**He nodded in reply. I went and hung the mirror on the wall next to my bed. Now my room has a little more character. I thought to myself. I sat in one of the white chairs and watched some TV. I must have sat up there for hours because it was getting dark out. I put on a pair of my old dance shorts that said **_**hip-hop **_**on the butt and a clingy v-neck purple t-shirt. I walked down stair and my dad was just getting home with pizza that I am guessing was for dinner. I walked over and grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and handed one to my dad. I got one small piece of pizza and a few hot wings that he had got with them.**

"**So are you ready for you first day of school tomorrow?"**

"**Oh my god. I forgot I start tomorrow."**

**My dad laughed.**

"**I'm sure it will be fine for you."**

"**I hope."**

**Me and my dad sat there and talked for a while. I looked over at the clock. It was already 10 o'clock. **

"**I should really be getting to bed."**

"**Ok. Go on I will wash the dishes."**

**I went and put my plate in the sink and walked up to my room. I turned off my lights and laid in my bed hoping that my first day of school would be good.**


End file.
